Sala de Castigo
by yumi-happy
Summary: ¿que pasaria si nuestros protagonistas que se odian a fuerte estuvieran encerrados en un salon de clases solos y encerrados?, ¿Seguira su odio? o ¿crecera algo mucho mas grande y fuerte entre ambos? /Pasen y descubranlo aqui mismo Xd /Pareja: MomokoxButch/ este fic participa del juego "Amigo Secreto" del foro "Power Z"


**¡HOLA A TODOS! xD sí, yo Yumi, acabo de aparecer al fin en FanFiction, luego de un tiempo desaparecida en el país de nunca jamás, ahh como extrañaba este lugar pero, ya no los interrumpo más así que les dejare leer**

**ACLARACION:**

-Demashita PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece

-aquí Momoko tiene 16 y Butch 17

-Momoko y Butch son humanos normales

-Koiji es aquí el hermano de Butch y tiene su misma edad

* * *

><p>*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>SALA DE CASTIGO<strong>*-*-*-*-*-*

La sala de castigo, el lugar donde los alumnos van luego de cometer alguna travesura o ignoran las reglas de la escuela. Un lugar donde eres vigilado por aquel maestro cascarrabias que no le cae a ningún alumno, pero bueno a el tampoco le gustan. Y quien sabe lo que pase, si se dejan a un chico y una chica que se odian solos en un salón de clase, y quien sabe lo que podría pasar aquí, o s seguirá el odio, o habrá algo mucho mas fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Momoko<strong>

Me desperté como cada mañana a las seis, para poder darme una ducha rápida y de ahí poder ir rápido a la escuela. No estaba acostumbrada a eso antes pero, ahora con mis 16 años he tenido que madurar un poco, si solo un poco aun me gusta MUCHO los comics y mis series favoritas como Galacticman. Bueno ya me salí del tema, ¿en que estaba? Ah, si ya recuerdo, luego de darme una ducha se mese mi falda vintage que tenia un lindo estampado junto a un top negro y mi sweater crema, al final me puse balerinas negras, cogí mi bolso y baje las escaleras para tomar mi desayuno.

-Bueno días..-dije llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban mi mama, mi papa y mi hermanita Yuriko que aún estaba media dormida mientras mis padres tomaban su desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño –mi mama me dice mientras coloca mi plato de desayuno sobre la mesa y veo que es mi favorito ¡panqueques!- tu favorito

-¡qué bien se ve!¡gracias mama! –grito de felicidad, bueno es mi favorito después de todo

-ah! Mantequilla y arroz! –escucho que alguien grita y noto que fue Yuriko parecía que se quedó dormida mientras comía, ya que la cara cubierta de leche y cereal de pasitas , mis padres y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír

-yuriko, rápido ver a lavarte la cara o llegaras tarde –escuche decir a mi papa mientras leia su periódico y tomaba su taza de café expreso, mi hermana solo asintió y se fue corriendo al baño.

-bien ya acabe –dije mirando a mis padres y dejando mi plato en el lava vajillas- será mejor que me valla a la escuela

- bien Momoko, que tengas un gran día –me dijo mi mama mientras me despedía de ella y de ahí hacia lo mismo con mi papa

-gracias..-los mire a ambos con una sonrisa para luego gritar- ¡adiós yuriko!¡no vayas a entrar a mi habitación! –luego de eso, cogí mi bolso me dirigí a la puerta para poder emprender mi camino hacia la escuela, pero algo me dice que no será un muy lindo dia, espero estar equivocada.

**Pov Butch**

La alarma del despertador vuelve a sonar como por la…sexta vez y yo aún sigo aquí, en mi cama durmiendo, pero qué más puedo decir, no quisiera ir a la escuela asi que lo que hare será seguir durmiendo.

-Butch Durmiente Him, mueve tu maldito trasero de la cama y levántate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela por tu culpa –entra mi muy querido hermano Alan quien tiene el mismo cabello que yo solo que sus ojos son un poco mas claro y medio azulados- o acaso quieres que llame a algún príncipe para que te despiertes? –como siempre tan lindo mi hermano

- no gracias, no soy gay idiota –gruñí acurrucándome en mi cama y tapándome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza para evitar cualquier cosa que tenga planeada mi muy querido hermano /nótese mi sarcasmo/.

- ah, bueno entonces ya que dormirás, veré que tienes guardado en aquel cajoncito tuyo –oh no, espero que no esté hablando de lo que creo que estoy pensando, todo menos eso- y si piensas que me refiero a ese cajoncito que pusiste ese candado, estas en lo correcto –okey, a la mierda mi cama, no dejare que lo abra, no mientras siga con vida en este mundo.

-ah no, no tocaras ese cajón maldito idiota –me pare rápidamente de la cama y cambien, la dicha será cuando se me pegue la gana además ya llegare tarde así que, no me importa con tal de proteger lo que esta ahí, si alguien me descubre no sé qué pasara con mi reputación.

-mira como lo hare –mientras estaba por terminar de ponerme mis vans mi querido hermano sale corriendo de ahí como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo y ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo persigo?!- vuelve aquí maldito hijo de tu madre, no vayas a tocar ese cajón –grito bajando las escaleras como algún loco que quiere comprar el ultimo videojuego de una tienda.

- na na na na na na! No me atraparas! Idiota! –oigo como canturrea como todo un maldito niñato de kínder, maldito no permiti..,hay no, acaba de entrar a..- uhh veamos que habrá aquí! – mierda estoy a punto de suicidarme por su presencia y de pronto hay un gran silencio…lo cual es raro de parte de mi hermano ¿se habrá muerto? - ….por kami-sama! Butch es gay?!...!¿qué tanta cursilería has escrito?! –y mi vaga esperanza ha desaparecido por completo.

- maldito sea koiji! Abre esa maldita puerta ahora! –bien me cabree y ahora mi muy jodido y querido hermano sabe mi secreto, lo mataria pero de ahí me meterían a la cárcel por asesinato pero lo q menos quiero ahora es estar en la cárcel, y que mi madre me regañe por un muy largo tiempo y me quiten mi muy preciada herencia y ¿desde cuando carajo conozco esa palabra?! Ahhg bueno aun asi lo matare.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abre lo primero que noto es… la muy odiosa sonrisa de mi querido y amado hermano (nótese mi sarcasmo).

Ahh.. ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué kami-sama me haces esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho este pobre e inocente chico guapo, atractivo, dios griego y codiciado entre las mujeres? ….

¿Qué? Es verdad lo que digo solo sigan leyendo

Ahh bueno. ¿en que estaba? Ah, claro.. Kami-sama.. ¿por qué justo mi hermano tenia que ser y no mi muy amada madre a quien amo tanto…esperen ¿yo he dicho eso? Genial las cosas cursis están invadiendo mi mente.

-bien, bien hermano ya Salí, así que, ya no te enojes que no quieres tener arrugas en tu rostro a ten temprana edad –como siempre mi querido hermano tan tierno conmigo.. si las miradas matasen ya estaría el a mas de diez metros de profundidad- querido Butch, querido y cursi Butch, no tenia idea de que mi hermano fuera un poeta, -como siempre me lo dice con aquella risa burlona que tanto detesto y que pronto desaparecerá si no se calla- por cierto… ¿Quién es tu _musa _ehh no, por favor, díganme que no leyó todo…- _"…oh, mi hermosa princesa, de aquellos ojos tan hermosos y únicos que nadie posee, he yo merecer verlos? O solo he de admirarlos desde la lejanía entre los bosques. Apreciar tu belleza, cada dia y preguntarme si algún dia he de confesarte aquellos sentimientos que has logrado hacer florecer en mi_?..." jaja por dios Butch, estas todo enamorado, ¿quién te habrá enamorado asi ehh? Jaja

-¿Quién enamoro quién?-y entra a escena mi querida madre, aplausos señoras y señores...

- n-no es nada importante mama…Koiji está mal de la ...cabe..-

-¡mama! A que no sabes la noticia del momento –mas te vale callarte hijo d tu madre que no sabes lo que esta por pasa… - ¡nuestro Butch está enamorado! –y esos fueron mis intentos de callar a mi hermano…

- oye, ¿no podrías hacerlo mas fuerte? Creo que en china no te escucharon…-

- hijo, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?, ahh mi hijo ya es todo un adulto! –me tapo los oídos junto a mi hermano… kami-sama, no me darias una madre menos escandalosa?

- si, si, si, si… ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases –ahora s, fuera cursilería, fuera todo lo que paso, seguire mi horario de siempre, soy Butch Him, el chico malo mas atractivo de la escuela y eso sigue siendo igual. Ahora, cojo una tostada y mi maleta y me preparo para hacer una larga caminata hacia la cárcel ..digo escuela, a la que ya llegue tarde pero, no me importa ¿Por qué? Porque... soy un chico malo, o si nena.

**Pov Momoko**

Al llegar a la escuela tiempo, como cada día, bueno es la verdad no me juzguen por decirla.

Como siempre está tranquilo o por ahora ya que, como cada escuela en este mundo, debe haber algún chico malo, y este caso no es la excepción. Se trata nada mas y nada menos que de Butch Him, el mas idiota, inepto, egocéntrico.. _atractivo.. _esperen ¿yo dije eso? Jaja si claro, bueno sigamos, inepto y por alguna razón, por quien la mayoría de las chicas babean y caen a sus pies.

Si, a tal punto llego, desde que se cambio a esta escuela.

_Admite, que si esta buenísimo._

Hey! Eso no es verdad, y ¿Quién te crees para decir eso?

_Claro que lo es, y soy tu conciencia asi que me respetas._

Ya quisieras, y no es verdad. Bueno me sali en lo que estaba.

_Tanto que pensabas en un chico con cabello sedoso azabache y profundos ojos verdes oscuros…_

Eso es una completa mentira! Aunque admito que su cabello se ve sedoso y suave…¡esperen!, alto ahí, dejare eso de lado, para concentrarme en lo que hacia. ¿Qué era? Ah, ya recuerdo, estaba dirigiéndome a mi casillero para coger mi libro de historia para la clase y ¿adivinen que? Me toca con el idiota de Butch Him, mi dia no puede ser peor.

-ahh pero miren que tenemos aquí, una pobre ilusa –reconocería esa voz donde sea que estuviera

- Himeko, por favor devuélveme mi libro.. –otra vez Himeko y su sequito molestan a una chica que no ha hecho nada, es lo que más me molesta, al menos no está ella en mi salón luego de que las cambiaron nuevamente hace un par de meses..

-jaja eso lo decidiré yo niñata..-bien, y como buena representante de mi clase y presidenta escolar, debo dar el ejemplo y ver nadie sea lastimado.

-ya es suficiente Himeko, déjala tranquila y devuélvele su libro… -

- ah Momoko, cuanto tiempo, ¿no vas a saludar a tu princesa?-

_¡¿Qué princesa ni que ocho cuartos?!_

Por primera vez en este dia, estoy de acuerdo con mi conciencia..

-si, si, hola Himeko, me harías el favor ya de devolverle su libro… -ahg, enserio ya me empezaba a hartar su sonrisa, además de dolerme la cabeza por su vestido que parece sacado del circo, y lo peor de todo es que tiene luces fluorescentes que dejarían ciego a cualquiera…

_Cálmate, que eso ya es exagerar._

Bueno, no tanto, pero si hace que me duela mi cabeza

_En eso si te apoyo_

Gracias. Ahora, lo que mas quiero es ir a clases. Entre estar aquí y tener historia, refiero mis veces historia, Himeko puede sacarme de mis casillas fácilmente… y cuando eso pasa no es nada bonito que digamos.

-Lo hare, solo porque quiero –bien, no esperaba que me haga caso tan rápido, al menos ya logre lo que quería, Himeko le devolvió su libro, a la chica que estaba aquí, su nombre creo que era... Anami. Bueno, ya no importa, al menos llegare justo a tiempo a la clase.

_Si es que el profesor no llego antes a la clase.._

¡No seas tan negativa!

_¿Qué? Solo soy realista, y mejor apúrate que el profesor ya cerró las puertas_

¡¿Qué?! Será mejor que me dé prisa!

Diciéndole esto último a mi conciencia, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude a mi clase, y ¿adivinen qué? El profesor no había llegado, aunque odie admitirlo, sino fuera por mi conciencia ya hubiera llegado tarde con el paso que iba.

_¡Hasta que por fin me agradeces algo en el día!_

Cállate, antes que me arrepienta.

Como no recibí alguna interrupción más de mi querida conciencia…, entre al salón y me senté en el primer asiento que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor y junto a la ventana que daba al patio, debo admitir que hay una muy agradable vista… y no, no hablo sobre los chicos, supere eso hace un año y medio así que bueno ya no me interesan tanto que digamos.

¿Qué seguía? Ah, ya recuerdo, luego de tomar asiento, comenzó a garabatear en la parte trasera de mi cuaderno, estaba aburrida asi que no había mucho mas que hacer mientras llegaba en profesor. De la nada me puse a ver al resto de alumnos, parecía que todos ya estaban ahí, excepto por uno, Butch Him, siempre he visto que llegaba tarde, no es que siempre me fije en eso, pero ya llego tanto a clase, que todo el mundo lo sabe. Y cuando me disponía de volver a mirar mis dibujos… la puerta del salon se abre dando, fijo mi mirada en ella para ver quien había entrado…

-buenos días chicos... -entra el muy querido profesor Jiraiya, ¿Qué? Es uno de mis profes favoritos además de hacer sus clases mas divertidas que las dela maestra de ciencias…

-buenos días profesor Jiraiya… -decimos todos al unisono saludan al querido profesor de historia

- bien chicos y chicas, el dia de hoy pensé en dejarles un traba… -antes que el profe siguiera hablando, la puerta del salón se abre, dejando ver a un chico de cabello azabache y profundos, aunque odie admitirlo- hermosos ojos verdes que al asomarse todas las chicas, excepto yo, lanzaron un gran suspiro, lo cual no entiendo ya que, ¡es solo Butch Him! Un chico normal para mi…

_Nbo, resulta que "ese" chico es el mas ardiente y atractivo de la escuela_

JA JA si claro, mejor cállate que no estoy de humor ahora, bueno, ahora solo me concentrare en lo que dira el profesor, ignorando cada cosa relacionada con el idiota que acaba de asomarse…

**Pov Butch**

Damas y caballeros hoy nos encontramos reunidos para despedirnos del muy atractivo, guapo, inteligente, magnifico entra mas cosas, Butch…. Si piensan que exagero o es mi problema, odio la escuela asi de simple, asi que si estoy yendo en porque no tengo opción por mis padres que no me darán mi auto nuevo por mi cumpleaños.. si, con eso ya voy a la escuela, no me juzguen, ¿Quién no quería un auto a cambio de ir a la escuela? No me piden buenas calificaciones ni nada

¿En que estaba? ah verdad, estaba por entrar a la clase e historia con el maestro pervertido, lo digo porque lo vi ya coqueteando con las secretarias de la escuela y con otras mujeres mas, ¡hasta con mi madre! Si, como oyeron el maestro pervertido coquetea con mi madre, al menos ella no le hace caso sino le tendría que decir…pa…pa… ¡no quiero a un padre pervertido! Bueno admito que también yo lo soy pero, ¡no como el!

Y como decía, estoy por entrar a mi lecho de muerte, a mi tumba, a mi lugar de descanso, a mí… bueno ya a punto de entra a la cárcel… digo escuela o para ser mas especifico ¡el preciado, querido y amado salón de clase! /noten mi sarcasmo/

-Buenos días maestro pervertido… -saludo al querido maestro pervertido, al menos soy el único que sabe su secreto, sino ya estaría ¡despedido!

-joven Him parece que al fin se ha dignado a venir a mi clase -¿Qué? Me aburro ahí dentro encerrado, solo voy cuando se me da la gana.

-disfrute mi presencia, no volveré en un largo tiempo – es verdad me aburro aquí excepto por algo…

-créame, si volverá ya que usted está castigado – okey… eso no me lo esperaba

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que estoy castigado?! –se oye alarmado... ¡claro que estoy alarmado!

-hablare eso con usted terminando la clase, ahora siéntese que estaba por decir algo importante antes de que usted me interrumpiera

- pfff… como si me importara –bien, estoy más que feliz que nunca, bueno, tal vez me tengan que suspender y así no tendré que ir a la escuela, o esto me esta gustando

**Pov Normal**

-como decía, antes que el señorito Butch Him, me interrumpirá –el profesor Jiraiya comienza hablando en lo que miraba de reojo a Butch- les tengo un trabajo que realizaron ustedes en pareja

Al momento de decir esto, todos los alumnos en el salón comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, buscando pareja excepto nuestro par de protagonistas, quienes estaban haciendo otras cosas como, dibujar y mirar por la ventana o espiar a alguien de reojo sin que se de cuenta. Sin embargo cuando todos comenzaban a hacer un gran escandalo…

-¡silencio! Aun no termino de hablar mocosos malcriados –grita el preciado maestro Jiraiya mientras se sobaba las cienes- yo elegiré sus parejas –

- ¡¿WHAT?!-y aquello fueron os alumnos quejándose

-¡callense! Soy su maestro y será como yo ordene –habla el profesor Jiraiya mientras sacaba su lista de alumnos- el trabajo consistirá de investigar acerca de la era Edo de Japón al igual que varios de sus personajes importante, tendrán que hacerme un reporte al igual que una presentación en diapositivas, eso es todo y tendrán aproximadamente un mes para hacerlo, hoy al final del día les diré quienes serán sus parejas, ahora empezaremos con la clase del hoy

-no, de mañana –se escuche decir a alguien en salón provocando varias risas de parte de todos, claro exceptuando a nuestros protagonistas que… parecen estar haciendo lo mismo, pero uno de ellos tenia una sonrisa divertido en su rostro

- ….ignorare eso, solo saquen sus libros para empezar la clase –dijo el maestro Jiraiya con una venita saliendo en su frente

- si profesor Jiraiya –dicen todos los alumnos al unisonó a regañadientes cogiendo cada uno sus libros

-Bien, habrán sus libros en la página cuarenta…-comienza a hablar el profesor Jiraiya mientras cogía su libros de la historia al igual que los alumnos. Unas dos horas después, terminando con la clase Jiraiya llama a Butch para hablar con él, después de que todos o la mayoría de alumnos se fueran de su clase.

- primero me dice que estoy castigado y ahora me quita mi recreo, ¡¿Qué hice ara merece esto?!- dijo Butch dramáticamente mientras cogía al profesor Jiraiya agitándolo rápidamente

-como si no lo supieras –dijo el profesor, quitándose a Butch de encima y arreglándose su ropa, claro si unas togas de varios colores puede llamarse "ropa"

-entonces dígame… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-digamos que, hable con el director y me dijo que por todo lo que has provocado en hasta la fecha te suspenderán todo un mes… -comienza diciendo el profesor

-¡GENIAL! ¡No tendré clases por todo un mes! ¡wuhou!-empieza festejar Butch bailando y saltando

-aun no termino, joven Butch –dijo haciendo que este se callara- como decía, él me dijo que estarías suspendido pero, tu madre nos envió una carta al igual que hablo con el director, que no te suspendiéramos por lo que no serás suspendido sino que estarás durante un mes castigado y siendo vigilado por alguien que te asignare…

**Pov Butch**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –okey, eso no me esperaba….- ¿Cómo que mi mama le dijo eso?

-así como escucho joven Him, y muy a gusto hare lo que me diga... – sí, sí, solo para que impresiones a mi querida y vulnerable madre, bueno vulnerable no es pero… ¡eso no importa! ¡Solo quiere estar con mi mama! Que horrible seria…

-p-pero…

-nada de peros, de ahí le diré quien será su niñera… - ¡¿Niñera?!

- ¡¿Cómo que una niñera?!

-¡¿esta sordo o qué?! –au, eso me dolió, miren como sufro…

- ¿entonces debo estar más horas en la escuela….?

- ¿Qué parte de que está castigado no entendiendo?

-aja… y ¿cuándo me lo dirá? Ya sabe ¿quién será mi niñera? Me gustaría que fuera una chica sexy y atractiva -¿Qué? No hay anda de malo en que este entretenido un rato

-que gracioso, al igual que su pareja de trabajo, también se lo diré al final del día, creo que estará muy a gusto con ella… -¿ella? Uy esto me está gustando, tal vez no sea tan malo como creí

-ya no puedo esperar para verla…-

-hay, estos niños a veces son tan bipolares… -admito que lo soy a veces… y eso me gusta, me gusta mucho

-ahora que ya no tiene nada más que decirme… ¿puedo irme?- aburrido, aburrido, aburrido… ¡ya sáquenme de esta celda/salón!

-ahh, está bien puede irse –

-¡libertad! ¡Comida prepárate que Butch Him ira por ti! – luego de decir esto, salgo corriendo directo a comer

**Pov Normal**

El recreo acabo y siguieron con sus clases normales hasta el final del día. Varios alumnos estaban preocupados por quien sería su pareja para la clase de historia, o rezaban para que les toque con el chico o chica que les gustara, también había quienes no se preocupaban o les daba igual, como a nuestros protagonistas.

**Pov Momoko**

Hoy transcurrió normalmente, excepto que había veces en la que sentía ojos sobre mi, como si me estuvieran espiando, es muy raro, todo el día era lo mismo, y empecé hace algún tiempo… me pregunta que o quien habrá sido...

Bueno, ahora ya todos están alistando sus cosas pero, luego aun asi nos quedaremos para esperar al profe Jiraiya para que nos diga quien será pareja de quien para el trabajo de historia, no me importa mucho en realidad, con la mayoría me llevo bien, excepto por uno de ellos…Butch Him, nunca hablo con él, espero que no se le ocurra al profe hacerlo mi pareja… ¡seria horrible!, además está un poquito loco a veces

-¡TODO EL MUNDO SIENTESE! ¡YA HA LLEGADO EL MEJOR PROFE DEL MUNDO! -… ¿okey? No me esperaba esa entrada ya que entro el profe con mucho explosivos, claro que o hacen daño, solo confeti

Al entrar al salón comienza hacer las parejas, aun no me menciona o al imbécil de Butch, espero por lo que más quieras kami-sama, que no me toque con él, por lo que más quieras…

-señorita Akatsutsumi… -comienza llamándome el profe, por favor que la suerte este de mi lado… ¿qué? Me encanta los juegos del hambre

-aquí profesor –dije levantando mi mano

-bien, le tocara con… -empieza a revisar el salón, más bien parece estarlo analizando y empieza a estar cerca de… Butch… ¡NO PUEDE SER!- le tocara con el joven Him

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE?! –bueno, creo que al igual que yo, él tampoco se lo esperaba

- ¡no griten mocosos! ¡ya escucharon ustedes serán PAREJA! –no era necesario recalcar tanto la palabra "parejas"

-p-pero profesor, ¡¿Cómo me puede poner con un idiota como el?! –iigo señalando a nadie mas y anda menos que Butch

-si no puede po… ¡oye! ¡no soy ningún idiota!- jajaja que idiota iba a aceptar que lo era

- ¿decías? Es obvio que lo eres… idiota-

- ¡cállense! Con pelea de novios espantaron a todos los demás –dice el que ahora ya no es mi profe favorito, y volteo al igual que Butch, y noto que… ¡todo el salón esta vacío! Esperen y ¿dijo acaso lo que escuche?

- ¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- gritamos ambos al unísono, y creo haber visto un leve sonrojo de su parte y al igual que yo

- JA, no les creo nada- y gracias a eso me cae peor el profesor- pero acepten que ahora serán pareja, ya que no les queda de otra a menos que quieran desaprobar el curso- ah no, eso si que no

- aceptamos –decimos al unísono… otra vez

-bien, me alegra escucharlo, porque también señorita Akatsutsumi, también me gustaría que fuese quien cuide a Butch, durante su castigo- por favor, díganme que no acabo de escuchar lo que dijo

-¡¿Qué?!- decimos de nuevo ambos al unísono, y ya se volvió una pésima costumbre

-¿enserio no son novios?, dicen muchas cosas al mismo tiempo –

-¡profesor ella no va más que a molestarme! ¡Encima ya nos puso de pareja para el trabajo! –y ese fue Butch señalándome

- como si a mí no me molestara ser tu pareja idiota

- no, al parecer te encanta ser mi pareja –díganme que él no ha dicho eso

-ya quisieras Him –y aquí empieza una guerra de miradas, que el ya estaría bajo tierra

- calma, calma, que no cunda el cunico- dijo el profe Jiraiya en un intento por calmarnos- lo hará si quiere puntos extra en cualquier clase que usted elija

-hm…acepto (me servirá en las clases de deportes)-pienso lo último y acepto sin rodeos, esa oferta de oye muy tentadora para que la deje pasar

- ¡¿Qué?! Enserio, así de simple –dice el idiota, mirándome incrédulo

-Me preocupo por mis notas, así que cállate-

-como si eso a mí me importara, Akatsutsumi-

-eres desesperante ¿lo sabes?

-claro que lo sé, rosadita-

-grr… ¿sabes qué?, yo ya me voy, a mi casa-digo ya tomando mis cosas y saliendo del salón

-¡no me importa! Igual yo debo irme –el también coge sus cosas, y sale por la otra puerta

-no olviden, mañana estarán en la sala de castigo y se quedaran tres horas después de que acaben las clases, durante todo un mes- dijo el profesor Jiraiya, al que ahora odio, y agradezco tanto que me lo haya hecho recordar/noten mi sarcasmo/

- ¡ya entendimos! –y otra vez la pésima costumbre de decir ambos a la vez aparece, espero poder aguantar todo un mes al lado de Butch sin que me pase algo, por favor que esta vez la suerte y Kami-sama estén de mi lado

**Pov Normal**

Pasando esto, Butch y Momoko, se fueron a sus casas como el resto de los alumnos, al igual que nuestros protagonistas se enteran de esta noticia, que amos no se habían esperado. Tal vez esta noticia se convierta en solo el comienzo de una historia de ambos, donde quizás el odio y el amor inicien una batalla.

¿Quién será el ganador? Nadie lo sabe, al menos por el momento y entonces ¿será verdad que del odio al amor solo hay un paso? Lo único que se sabe es que ahora, los destinos de ambos de han cruzado, así que lo queda por ahora será esperar, y ver que pasara durante todo el mes. En aquel lugar que ambos no se esperaban, donde serían vigilados por el maestro más cascarrabias que nadie soporta, si hablo de aquel lugar, la sala de castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y FIN! XD<strong>

**Jaja no, no lo es, solo será un inicio, claro, lo pondré completo pero no lo sera, habrá otro fic a parte donde será su continuación de aquí, tendrá com capítulos como máximo**

**Y antes que lo olvide, este fic participa del juego **_**"Amigo Secreto" **_** del foro **_**"Power Z"**_

**Y esta dedicado a alguien que... bueno según tengo entendido dijo que soy cruel ¬¬ y aquí digo que no lo soy ya que habrá continuación por eso no se preocupen, y si me refiero a TI YUI! XD (Yui-Chan04) jaja ahora sabes porque no te decía nada aunque me preguntaras, jaja espero te guste no sabes cuanto me tarde haciéndola e.e **

**Ajaja ah bueno, aquí llega este fic OwO asi que nos vemos en la continuación y, dejare claro que ¡YA VOLVI! Como dije antes del país de nunca jamas y traje conmigo a Peter Pan y TinkerBell mientras escapamos de Garfio (¿? Jaja bueno me despido y escribiré y terminare lo mas pronto posible mi siguiente fic, YANE! OWO**


End file.
